


养子萱萱

by zsbiss



Category: All伦
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsbiss/pseuds/zsbiss





	养子萱萱

萱妹的故事不简单，人物立体的，再加上灯的表演，长片花里他颦眉蹙眼，忧伤的表情，还有被家里父母打板子  
萱萱的第一夜是自己的养父，刚经历了被一直认为是父亲的人的背叛，第二天养父不让他出房间，朗月明又背着父亲偷偷进了卧房  
萱萱的养父为了朗月明让萱萱去骗婚顾海棠，朗月明知道萱萱自行车载女孩子之后很生气，晚上强迫萱萱脱下西装裤坐在自行车上，自己坐在后座解开裤链子肏萱萱：“你不是很喜欢拿这种东西载人吗？让哥哥也上车”  
萱被哥哥羞辱了，可怜兮兮  
萱会用潮湿的眼神望着哥哥吗  
上海富家圈心知肚明潜规则的是朗里春的春不是指的胭脂，而是朗家二少朗月轩  
被哥哥做得梨花带雨，还不能出声，生怕有人听见看见


End file.
